A Winx CLub at Twilight Story
by Forever and Always a Fan
Summary: The Winx Club plot with Twilight characters.  Covers all seasons.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club, or Twilight.

"Mommy! Daddy! Tell me a story!" a little girl pleaded with her parents.

"Of course, Renesmee," said her mother.

"What story do you want to tell here?" the father asked.

"Something with adventure and romance! And don't just tell me any old fairy tale..." Renesmee replied.

"I have an idea," the mother said, then whispered something into the father's ear.

The father nodded, then the mom began to weave a tale.

_It all started when I was on Earth-_

She was immediately cut off by her daughter, "You've been to Earth?"

"Yes, Renesmee, I used to live there. Please try not to interrupt too much," the mother said.

"Yes, Mommy."

_It all started when I used to live on Earth. One day I was going for a walk with my bunny, Kiko, when he ran off into the forest. I followed him to make sure he was safe. When I found him, he was looking into a clearing. I looked into the clearing, and saw a girl with short black hair in a pixie cut. She had wings and a long staff. There was a large monster on the other end of the clearing, and she was fighting it. Suddenly the monster charged the girl, and she collapsed. The monster took her scepter, and was about to attack her. _

_ 'Let her go!' I screamed, 'Or I'll…' _

_My sentence hung in the air as I realized that I didn't know what I would do, or even what I could do._

_ 'Attack!' the monster yelled at his minions, and they flew towards me._

_ I my hand out, and my body started glowing bright orange. Before the minions could touch me, they disintegrated. The larger monster grabbed me by my wrists, and held me in the air._

_ "NO!" I screamed, then a bright orange light exploded from my body and the monster flew back, dropping the scepter._

_ The short-haired girl ran and grabbed the scepter, and then the monster disappeared._

_ 'Thank goodness, they're gone at last!" the girl exclaimed, then she fainted._

"You know Mommy, she sounds a lot like aunt Alice," Renesmee interrupted.

"Who knows, the girl could be anybody," the mother replied.

_I carried the girl back to my house, and confessed to my parents everything that had happened. Needless to say, my dad didn't believe a word I said. The girl began to stir, and groggily looked __around._

_'Where am I?' she asked._

_'My name's Bella, and you're at my house right now.'_

'_Hi, my name's Alice. Thanks for saving me back there, you saved my life,' the girl-Alice, said._

'_No problem, I don't really know what happened.'_

'_Should we call your parents?' my mom, Renée, asked._

'_That would be a bit difficult, my parents live a long distance away. Have you ever heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far far away. I'm a fairy you know, I was trying to get to Alfea castle in the realm of Magix-" Alice started to say, but my dad cut her off._

'_Oh! Of course! I'm calling the Police. I doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind,' my dad said as he walked to the phone._

_Before he reached the phone, a stream of golden glitter flew from Alice's fingers and the phone transformed into a carrot._

'_Believe me now?' Alice asked._

'_I saw her, and I believe her," I chimed in._

'_Those creatures attacked me, and I was forced to land here on your planet. Your daughter saved my life, she pushed back the ghouls with an energy shied,' Alice told my father, Charlie._

'_Actually, Alice, I don't know how I did it.'_

'_A fairy doesn't need to now how, she just does it.'_

'_I'm a fairy?' I asked._

'_Of course you are! Don't tell me your not! Have you registered for the new program at Alfea castle, it's the best school for young fairies like you and me.'_

'_No! No! Stop talking nonsense, please,' my dad said._

_I took Alice upstairs so we could get away from my dad, and asked her about fairies and Alfeaa._

'_It's in the enchanted realm of Magix, a place beyond time and space where anything is possible. If you want to see, I'll show it to you. Watch this,' Alice said as she tossed a post card on the ground and it grew larger._

'_Magix!' she said as she started sinking into the postcard, 'now follow me!'_

_I jumped in after her, completely trusting her._

'_This is Alfea castle. Nice huh? I'm sure you'd like it.' Alice said._

'_But what about my high school in Gardenia? I mean this is happening so fast.'_

'_Think about it. I have to leave tomorrow morning, with or without you.'_

'_Oh all right, I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get out of here?'_

'_Easy! All you got to do is jump up!' Alice said as she jumped up and went back through the postcard._

_I followed her, and appeared back in my room. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion down stairs, and screaming. Alice and I rushed downstairs. There was a huge blue troll with the yellow ogre from before._

'_They got to be around here somewhere,' the yellow troll said._

'_We're right behind you,' Alice said and then transformed._

_She jumped up and kicked the blue troll back into the yellow ogre. I ran outside, and the ghouls followed me. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the yellow ogre flew out the door, and landed on the ghouls. Alice crashed through the window, and the troll walked out through the doorway._

'_Alice!' I was worried._

'_Bella, don't worry. I've called the Specialists,' Alice said confidently._

'_The who?' I asked._

_The troll lumbered closer, when suddenly something wrapped around it's neck. Then I noticed four boys, and wearing a long jumpsuit with blue capes. Each held a different weapon. One had straight blond hair, and wore gloves with strings attached that were wrapped around the monster's neck. Another one had had short black curly hair, and held wire with large, glowing balls on the ends. The third one had short, curly blond hair, and wielded a fat, green sword. The last one had messy bronze hair, and a skinny, blue sword, and a blue shield. The monster fried himself of the rope and charged the boys. The monster started banging on the shield of the boy with bronze hair._

'_Edward, do you mind?' he asked._

'_Oh!' the boy with blond, curly hair said._

_He struck his sword into the ground, and created a crevice that the blue troll fell into._

'_It's not over yet,' the blond-haired boy said._

_The troll charged, and the had to dodge him. Then Alice and I blasted him, and he fell over, and left._

'_Then I'm really am a fairy,' I said in disbelief._

'_Of course you are! I'm never wrong,' Alice said._

'_Bella, meet our four heroes. Emmet,' Alice said pointing to the boy with curly black hair, 'Prince Edward,' she pointed to the curly blond, 'Carlisle,' she pointed to the other blond, 'and Jasper, Prince Edward's squire.' she said pointing to the bronze-haired boy._

'_Hello!' Jasper said to me._

_The blue troll tried to climb out of the crevice, but Carlisle put a restraining device around its neck. Then the boys disappeared with the blue troll._

_The next morning, I left with Alice for Alfea castle._


End file.
